Pseudo Popularity
by iron.kite
Summary: Josh had never asked Dylan to do the movie for the film festival, and now its their senior year and the two are forced upon each other by a mechanical baby for Home Ec. Class. Dylan has to deal with her dreams of being prom queen and an abusive boyfriend while Josh has to deal with a robot baby and trying not to think how good Dylan Schoenfield's legs look in a skirt. smut ensues.


**Pseudo Popularity **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Geek Charming", that privilege belongs to Disney.**_

_**Rated M: For strong language and adult themes (A.K.A Sexy Times)**_

_**In this story: Josh never asked Dylan to do the movie and they never became friends, it's now senior year and they are forced upon each other by a mechanical baby named Tom. Weird. I'm aware.**_

_**Part I of III**_

The faint but strangely rhythmically clicking of her Jimmy Choos against the tiled flooring of the hallways was like a warning bell to him, his brain screamed at him to "Abort mission! The 'D' word is incoming fast". He quickly threw himself into a corner, watching her sashay by with her minions, her brown tresses cascading around her. His body silently appreciated the sway of her hips as he saw her descent down the corridor, eyeing the prom posters like a puma glowering silently at her next prey.

As if "Blossom Queen" wasn't enough to fill her hunger for popularity, Dylan Schoenfield just _had_ to be prom queen. She tossed her mane behind her back and shot a flirty glance at her passing boy-toy Asher Callahan, who tipped his chin in acknowledgement. Josh watched the scene with a disgusted wrinkle of the nose; it was like watching "Battlefield Earth" directed by Roger Christian, the cinephile ran his fingers through his tousled brown locks and proceeded to lunch with downcast spirits.

.

.

Asher rubbed his hands against her thigh, watching her closely as she flipped through the pages of her beloved Cosmo hoping to catch a sign of arousal coming for her end.

"You know what baby, we've been together little over a year now, I think it's time" Asher suggested his hands roaming a little too close to her mid thigh, Dylan shot him a pointed look before proceeding to read her magazine.

"Good things come to those who wait" Dylan said, mildly interested in an article about upcoming summer fashions.

"C'mon babe, I've waited long enough" Asher whined his finger dipping to her inner thigh, causing her to kick away fiercely.

"N-O spells no way, and besides my dad is going to be home soon" Dylan refused him

"I'm very persuasive" Asher said snatching her magazine with Scarlett Johansson's face plastered on it and tossing it to the side, he slid his body over hers, his hands and knees digging into her memory foam mattress.

Dylan looked up at him with clenched jaws, "No Ash"

"Kiss me" He breathed raggedly before covering his mouth with his own, his tongue plunging past the seam of her lips down her throat. Dylan liked kissing, she found it particularly enjoyable but this sort of kissing didn't appeal to her, especially with how rough Asher was being. His hands slid down her flat stomach to her chaste region, Dylan buckled her hips trying to get him off of her.

"Stop!" She hollered, trying to push his athletic figure off of her, his hands slipped past the waistband of her shorts and Dylan brought her knee to land a blow in his groin.

He shouted in pain before hooking her in the cheek, snapping her head to the side on impact, Asher rolled off of her and got up from the bed, dusting himself off as he watched her stunned expression.

"Tell anyone and I'll ruin you" Asher warned before making a swift escape.

Dylan held her bruised cheek, pressing her fingertips over the skin to test the wound, she winced as grabbed her trusty compact mirror from her nightstand, and she examined the already purpling bruise with quivering lips as she bit back a wave of tears.

This was the fourth time something like this had occurred, one happened a month again, Asher's hands bruised her ribs quite drastically and she almost had to go to the ER to see if they were broken, the second and third time he dug his nails into her spine, drawing blood and scratching her.

Dylan stifled her tears as she swung her legs and got up from her bed, holding her left cheek in her hands as she drudged over to her connecting bathroom. The brunette started a bath and stripped her clothing off, her eyes glued to the mirror as she saw the all too familiar indents of his fingers or scars from his nails; she gingerly stepped inside of the splendor tub and let the hot water clasp her. Dylan suddenly felt ashamed of herself, she felt like a big failure. She could conquer popularity; she could conquer the title of the Blossom Queen, and conquer her grades but Dylan could not control her lusty boyfriend or her feelings.

How could someone like her have everything but nothing at the same time?

.

.

She strutted down the hallway with her signature sway of the hips; she readjusted the strap of her Louis Vuitton tote, she felt the stare of her peers seep through her skin, this is why she wore her mask, this is why she spent hours upon hours on her appearance, it was because she basked in the attention her fellow classmates gave her, she adored the way they worshipped her like she was some deity.

The attention they gave her filled the pit that her mother left behind after her death, and the hole that was widening every passing hour that he father fell more and more in love with his career and some woman that Dylan didn't give two cents about.

Hannah and Lola gave a squeal of apparent excitement, causing Dylan to stare forward and spotting Asher with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"What's the occasion?" Hannah asked flipping her auburn locks over her shoulder and leaning into the brunette hoping to get some juicy gossipy details.

"No clue" Dylan replied calmly, knowing exactly why the beach blonde babe was displaying his affections, Asher Callahan was thriving to get off the hook and earn his way back into Dylan's good side.

Asher handed her the flowers, his eyes scanning her face to see any signs of forgiveness, "Hey babe?"

"Thank you Asher!" Dylan smiled brightly but inwardly she had the urge to sock him in the face like the same way he did to her last night. Even though the bruise was covered (Thanks to concealer and foundation) she still felt the heaviness of her cheek.

She cradled the pink roses in her arms as Asher dipped down to kiss her on the cheek, Hannah and Lola sighed at the romantic scene while Dylan fought the urge to gag.

"I'll see you after school?" Asher asked, his beachy eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Of course" She smiled gripping his bicep reassuringly before the bell sounded, Dylan waved her boyfriend goodbye, her bracelets clanking together before she spun on her heels and headed to Home Economics with her subjects following her as she entered the classroom and taking her seat.

Ms. Reeves was an unmarried woman who was young at the age of 28, she had the tendency to wear tight pencil skirts and deep cut blouses hoping to gain the attention of the recently divorced Mr. Richards who was the physics teacher whose classroom was next to hers. No matter how hard she tried, Ms. Reeves could not gain the attention of the hunky Mr. Richards which left her bitter by fifth block.

She huffed into the classroom and slammed her files down on her desk with a not to inaudible growl, she clapped her hands together to gain the attention of her class.

"As you know, we are exploring the life of parents and their children, so as your end of the year grade, your project will be taking care of a mechanical baby with the partner of _my _choosing" Ms. Reeves ran her painted nails through her spring black curls.

Josh inwardly groaned, he hated Home Economics as it was, but now, Ms. Reeves had to pull a fast one and make them take home babies. Great.

He tapped his pen impatiently against his notebook, eyeing the clock with consistency, praying silently that time would magically speed up and he would have the chance to escape this hellish class, but he had to remind himself that this was reality and his life was not directed by J.J Abrams.

"Our final two parents are Dylan and Josh; your baby will be assigned to you shortly" Ms. Reeves announced as she plopped tiredly in her chair and filing her nails to perfection.

Dylan's jaw fell agape; she glanced over at the not-so-popular Josh Rosen, her face expressing the horror she felt course through her veins. Dylan's hands fell onto her desk in an aggravated slam, Hannah and Lola glanced at her sympathetically as Josh drudged unwillingly to the brunette's table.

He plopped down in the chair next to her and sighed, face in his hands as he thought of ways that he could possibly escape this project. With giving him a once over, Dylan turned away from him haughtily with a pout of her pink lips.

"I'm not so thrilled about being your partner either" Josh grumbled readjusted him beanie cap and folding his long arms over his chest.

Dylan turned sharply to the film geek, giving him a once over and sneering, "I can't believe that I got stuck with a badly dressed film dork"

"And I can't believe I got stuck with the Blossom Queen Bimbo for a partner" Josh scowled

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was halted by Ms. Reeves who sat down a car seat with a baby who was clad in blue in it; she also laid down two baby bags.

"This project is strictly a weekend project so that this baby doesn't interfere with your other schooling, you will take this baby home from my classroom every Friday and return it to me Monday morning" Ms. Reeves addressed the class, "Your baby have basic needs such a food, rocking, diaper change, clothing change, sleep, and burping, this baby is not waterproof so no water unless you want to pay for a new baby, on every Monday I will give you a score for how well you take care of your baby, then at the end of May I will add up the scores, this is your final project and you need to pass this to pass the class"

"We should name it" Josh suggested, picking the baby up from the car seat and examining him.

"How about David, as in David Beckham, as in the world hottest football player" Dylan replied taking the baby from Josh's hand and cooing at it.

"How about not, what about Steven as in Steven Spielberg, world famous director" Josh snatched the baby from Dylan's fingers and held him protectively.

"N-O spells no way, we should name him…

"There is no way in hell your naming him after your boyfriend" Josh interrupted sharply

"I wasn't going too" Dylan muttered, his comment struck a chord in her, how could people be so blind to the fact that Asher was an abusive pig.

"Good, how about Harrison, like the actor Harrison Ford, he was fantastic as Han Solo in Star Wars" Josh grinned

"Name it whatever you want Josh" Dylan replied coldly getting up from her seat and walking to Ms. Reeves.

Josh watched in confusion as Dylan sharply left the classroom with the bathroom pass in her clench fist, she shot him a pointed glare before leaving. Josh glanced down at the nameless robot baby he propped him up on the table and sighed, "Your mother is a hot mess"

.

.

They had agreed that they would take care of baby Tom at Dylan's not so humble abode, so now here he was, sitting on Dylan's thousand dollar sofa with the wailing Baby Tom in his arms as he struggled to get the robot baby to shut the hell up while Dylan changed into something more comfortable. The pretty brunette padded down the stairs clad in her PINK shorts and Ralph Lauren sweatshirt, she quickly snatched Tom from Josh's arms and cradled the baby, instantly silencing him, causing Josh's jaw to drop.

"Are you like a robot baby whisperer or something?" Josh questioned incredulously.

She giggled, and Josh found himself loving the musical sound, he felt pride course through his veins as he sat a little straighter, he had made the ice queen laugh.

"Nice one Josh, now where are your bags?" Dylan asked as the baby started to make soft snoring sounds, Dylan placed Tom in the cradle that she…well, Josh dragged down from her attic.

"My bags?"

"I'm sorry if grades don't mean anything to you but they are important to someone like _me_ so if this little partnership is going to work out then you need to be here with me during the weekend" Dylan shot him a look as if he were dumb as she studied her perfectly manicured nails.

"Why don't we alternate on weekends?" Josh suggested weakly, his stomach dropping as he realized there was no one he was going to win this exchange.

"And have little Thomas have to go back and forth between parents like a divorced baby?! N-O spells no way Joshua…

"It's Josh"

"And…

"And the baby isn't real! It doesn't feel _anything!?"_

Dylan threw her hands over his mouth to hush him, "Jesus JOSH, you cannot say things like that when little Thomas is right there!"

He shook his mouth free from her hands, "Yes I can and I will, unless this is "I, Robot" I'm 100% sure that baby doesn't even care!"

Dylan glared sharply at him through her thick lashes, her nose crinkling as she turned away from him, "I will not have us fighting in front of Thomas"

"HE IS A GODDAMN BABY!" Josh exclaimed exasperatedly throwing his long limbs into the air

"Josh…stop it" Dylan demand clamping her hands over his mouth as she heard the distant sound of the garage door sliding open

"Who's that?" His voice was muffled due to the hand over his mouth; he tried not to think how her skin smelt of strawberries and vanilla ice cream.

"Asher" She mouthed to him

"Asher" Josh glance as the door to the garage slid open

"Quick hide!" She whispered

Josh scurried to the kitchen, watching from the wall as the blonde volleyball player swaggered in with his hands raking through his hair.

"Hey babe" He bent down to give Dylan a peck on the lips

"Hi" Dylan swallowed nervously, glancing discreetly at the kitchen praying to God that Joshua doesn't do anything stupid.

"I bought you that stupid girl movie that you were demanding to watch" Asher displayed "Something Borrowed" to his girlfriend.

'_Something Borrowed, classic chick flick directed by Luke Greenfield, typical Dylan movie' _Josh thought from the kitchen

"Really" Dylan snatched the movie from his hands and cuddled it to her chest, "Thanks, you can go now"

"What?" Asher dumbfounded

"I'm busy with Tom" Dylan cocked her head to the sleeping mechanical baby

"Are you trying to get rid of me?!" Asher demanded

"No" Dylan shook her head fiercely, her honey brown curls bouncing.

"I got you fuckin' flowers and a damn stupid movie and that isn't enough for you is it!" Asher shouted, his face reddening with anger.

"No, baby, I have to do work" Dylan replied, swallowing the fear from her voice

"You know Dylan, you are a fucked up bitch" Asher growled before storming off, Dylan heard the rise of the garage doors and the screech of tires.

Josh appeared from the kitchen, his face tight with shock, barely believing what he saw. The proclaimed geek gingerly walked to Dylan and sat next to her, "You alright?"

After a few clicks of silence Dylan replied in a weak voice, "Oh yea"

"Okay, Dylan?"

"Hmm..?"

"I'll stay"

"Thank you Josh"

* * *

**A/N: Damn you Disney Channel, and damn you too Netflix for having this movie. I admit, Disney Channel movies are not normally my cup of tea but this movie just so happened to sweep me off my feet and I fell in love. I know, it's the most cliche plot ever but I can't help all the feels this movie gave me. It my guilty pleasure.**

**So anyway, I wanted to spice up the story-line, and making more...saucy. so enjoy and the next two parts will be here shortly.**


End file.
